


Skipping Rocks

by CaptMickey



Category: King's Quest (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptMickey/pseuds/CaptMickey
Summary: They just wanted to have an easy day skipping rocks.





	Skipping Rocks

Larry and Kyle took the time to hop off one another’s shoulders as they sat by the rushing river, watching the other knights march in rhythm along the opposite side of the bank. It wasn’t like they didn’t part take in that… they did. 

They just… happened to decide to play hooky for the day.

And more then that, it wasn’t like the other guards knew where to find them. Almost none of them ever came to this side of the bank… suppose they did have the wedzel wolves to thank for that.

“So!” Larry’s voice spoke up. “Did you hear the latest news about the upcoming Knight’s Tournament?”

“I did.” Kyle nodded, “Five new knights ready to upgrade to Knight Hopefuls. I do hope they all make it through.”

“Five?” Larry turned his head to look at him. “I heard four.”

“Really? Huh.” Kyle tilted his head ever so slightly. “Suppose I might have heard it wrong. Could have sworn five… there was one name that caught my eye.”

“Oh ho… lemme guess, that Cracker fella?”

“Yes!” Kyle giggled. “A name like that, could you image? Honestly I picture him as a contradiction to his name like… a big buff kind of guy.”

“I got that with Acorn.” Larry admitted.

“I’m so excited!” Kyle clapped happily. “I do love meeting new knights.”

“You’re always excited around this time of year.” Larry laughed. “Didn’t we meet around the same time?”

“We did. Got ourselves snagged by a badger trap.” Kyle recalled. “Good thing Royal Knight number two was there to get us out of that bind.”

“Heh, yeah…” Larry sighed. 

They remained silent for a bit, save for the sounds of the rushing river. Larry spotted Kyle mindlessly doodling in the dirt… it was a rough one, but it was undoubtedly the two of them. He always did love Kyle’s drawings of them.

“Hey, Kyle. Check this out.” Larry stood up and picked up a smooth rock. He walked over to the bank and chucked in the river, watching it skip two times before being defeated by the current and hanging his head in shame.

Kyle tilted his head, “I thought that was suppose to be in a lake… still! You got two in a rushing river!”

“It was suppose to be more.” The knight mumbled. He turned his head slightly and spotted Kyle next to him. He always felt more complete with Kyle by his side.

“Could you show me how to do that? I’ve always been rubbish at it.” Kyle asked, sounding sheepish and yet comfortable. 

Larry nodded his head and went to grab another smooth rock, handing it to Kyle. “It’s all in the wrist.” He flicked his own rock into the river which, again, only two skips.

“So like this?”

Plonk.

The two knights stood there in silence before looking at each other. “Eh… I think I might have overshot that one.”

Without saying another word, Larry walked back to the bank and grabbed a few more rocks, handing one more to Kyle and this time moving to his other side and holding his wrist… and by extension, his hand.

Both were quiet but Kyle watched as Larry moved his arm back and guided how his arm should move. Nodding, Larry moved away and watched as Kyle mirrored his movement, but spotting a slight over shot with the elbow but still the rock hopped… at least once.

“I did it!” Kyle jumped, looking at Larry and raising a hand for a high five.

“Ya sure did!” Larry returned the high five.

“Let’s do it again!”

“I’m waaaaaaaay ahead of ya.” Larry gestured at the pile of rocks.

“Aren’t you always.” Kyle cooed. And he knew, if it wasn’t for the helmet, Larry would be blushing. 

They should have been heading back to the courtyard to prepare for the Annual Knights Tournament… but they were certain they weren’t that badly needed.

They had rocks to skip.


End file.
